callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Point of Contact
Point of Contact is a the first map in the Extinction mode of Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is set in the post-apocalyptic town of Caldera Peak, Colorado, which has been ravaged by Cryptids and the ODIN Strike that occurred two weeks earlier. There are three main areas of the map, each containing various weapons available for purchase, Challenges, Search Piles and fourteen Hives, including two Barrier Hives. Overview Point of Contact features the basics of Extinction: there are three main sections of the map where the Hives must be drilled to destroy, players protect the Drill from waves of Cryptids, and the encounters become more difficult as they progress to the final Hive. The first few rounds consist of mainly Scouts; later in the second section Scorpions, Hunters, and Seekers make their debut; and in the third section Rhinos, which require a significant amount of teamwork to defeat. Players can purchase weapons and scavenge search piles for equipment to aid them in their objective. Completing Challenges rewards players skill points to spend to upgrade their classes and abilities. Upon destroying the fourteenth and final Hive, players activate the nuclear countdown and must run all the way back to the first area and exfil on the helicopter, while at the same time evade the hordes of Cryptids that suddenly appear en masse. Story Main Article: Extinction/Story When the Federation assaulted the ODIN Space Station, a volley of tungsten rods destroyed a large portion of the American North and Southwest. However, a stray missile impacted the small town of Caldera Peak, Colorado, revealing the prehistoric Cryptid species living in a colony underneath the nearby Colorado colonies. Now once again aboveground, the creatures began the eradication of all life near the crater, forcing the military to send in CIF Team Four two weeks later, a squad of the Rapid Reaction Force. After disappearing within the first hour of deployment, a second squad, codenamed Spectre One, to pacify the "alien" outbreak via nuclear explosion authorized by the President. Features Gil's Lodge Motel There are four Hives with six possible Hive locations (the first Hive must be cleared to access the entire area), as well as one Barrier Hive. There are three mounted minigun turrets (costs $750), two Electric Fence traps and one Fire Trap. After destroying the Barrier Hive, there is always a money pick-up you can get that gives $3000 ($2250 with the Smaller Wallet Relic). Weapons available: *AK-12 for $1500 next to the welcome sign *MR-28 for $2000 on a rock in the field *SC-2010 for $1500 at the top of the cliff *Vector CRB for $1500 on the side of the road *FP6 for $1500 under the balcony *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the alleyway behind the motel *Vepr for $1500 next to the Barrier Hive *VKS for $1500 on a small hill next to the arch where you find the Vector City There are three Hives with four possible Hive locations, as well as one Barrier Hive. There are four mounted minigun turrets, four Electric Fence traps and two Fire Traps. There is also a laptop which can be paid in six (three in Solo) $1000 increments to call in an Attack Helicopter. This feature is inaccessible during a Barrier Hive attack. Weapons available: *SA-805 for $2000 on the side of the road *M27-IAR for $3000 on a small fort *Bulldog for $2500 on the side of the road *CBJ-MS for $2000 on the side of the road *IA-2 for $2000 opposite the small fort *Bizon for $2000 in a corner next to a Dumpster *Kastet for $2000 on the roof Cabin There are five Hives in this area. There are three mounted minigun turrets, four Electric Fence traps and two Fire Traps. One of the Hives opens the basement with another laptop to call in an Attack Helicopter. Weapons available: *L115 for $1500 outside the shed *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the basement of the Cabin *Bulldog for $2500 on the balcony *VKS for $1500 under the balcony *Honey Badger for $2000 on the first floor of the barn *Chain SAW for $3000 on the second floor of the barn *MTAR-X for $2000 on a ridge in the Crater *MTS-255 for $2000 in the first area of the Crater Additionally, a Crater area is also present containing the two final Hives and device used in activating the nuke countdown. The Player can find an MTAR-X and MTS-255, an Electric Trap and 2 Minigun Turrets for defening the Drill while it is attack the last Hive. The electric fence is connected to a pool of water in the middle of the Crater. Ending To conclude Point of Contact, there are a total of fourteen Hives that must be destroyed (two of which being Barrier Hives). After destroying the fourteenth and final Hive, the players must arm a nuclear device, giving them a total of four minutes to rendezvous at the starting point of their mission for extraction. During this period of time, massive amounts of Cryptids will begin pursuing them. Once they have reached the extraction point, the surviving players will board the helicopter as the nuclear device explodes in the distance. Achievements/Trophies *'No Man Left' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape with all four players in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Sprinter' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Reach the exfil chopper with 1 minute and 30 seconds or more remaining on the clock in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Made it Out Alive' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Escape 1st time in Regular or Hardcore difficulty. *'Completionist' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete all Extinction challenges and escape. *'Cabin Fever' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the cabin. *'City Dweller' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make it to the city. *'Any Means necessary' (40 / Bronze Trophy ) - Get 50 kills with the electric fence and fire traps in a single game. *'Trash Picker' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Scavenge 40 items in a single game. *'Throttled Escape' (10 / Gold Trophy ) - Escape using a relic. Gallery Point of Contact view CoDG.png|View of the map. View of map Extinction 2 CoDG.png|Another view of the map. View of Map Extinction 3 CoDG.png Trivia *An email sent by Call of Duty explains that the ODIN Strike was responsible for unearthing the Cryptid colony in Colorado. *If the letters "LOL" are shot in order within five seconds, with a sniper rifle, on the Gil's Lodge Motel sign, the phrase will appear across the screen in bright blue and purple text. Every alien the players then kill for two minutes will explode into a pile of golden alien plush toys similar to those seen in the upstairs room of Nuketown 2025 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The laptops that allow the player to buy an Attack Helicopter disappear once the nuke is activated at the last Hive. It is still possible to buy an Attack Helicopter right before arming the nuke, allowing the players a little breathing room on their first stretch away from the nuke. *Falling off the map results in death, but players can still be revived from the dog tags that spawn near the ledge. *The lobby background is different from the loading screen picture; it depicts a flaming Seeker meteor hurdling towards Earth. However, this picture can be seen momentarily when entering the loading screen. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Maps